Clownblade
The Clownblade Deck is based around recurring Rank 4 Xyz Summons. Its main monsters are "Performage Trick Clown" and "Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades", whose synergy allows the player to Xyz Summon every turn by Special Summoning themselves from the Graveyard. Backed up by numerous other Level 4 monsters, they are a reactive Deck that relies on generic Rank 4 monsters to break the opponent's strategies, such as "Tellarknight Ptolemaeus" and "Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer". Playing Style During the first turn of the Duel, Clownblade Decks aim to setup their Graveyard with "Trick Clown" and "Thousand Blades". The easiest way to do so is by using "Lavalval Chain". Having either monster in your hand with another Level 4 monster that helps with Xyz Summons, such as "Goblindbergh" and "Photon Thrasher", lets the player immediately Summon "Lavalval Chain" an get both Materials in your Graveyard. After doing so, the player will have 2 Materials for their Xyz Summons nearly every turn. Whenever "Trick Clown" is sent to the Graveyard, its effect lets you Special Summon a "Performage" monster from your Graveyard (including "Trick Clown" itself), but its ATK and DEF become 0, and you take 1000 damage. Since you take damage, you can also activate the effect of "Thousand Blades" in your Graveyard, to Special Summon itself in Attack Position. This loop can be broken by sending "Trick Clown" to the Graveyard twice in the same turn, but this can be fixed by using "Elder Entity Norden". If they don't succeed in getting both monsters in the Graveyard early in the Duel, the player can also opt to wait a few turns to get the needed Materials, protecting themselves with a great lineup of Trap Cards. They also make use of their main monsters' archetype support. Being a "Heroic" monster, "Thousand Blades" can be searched by "Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd", who has the ability to Special Summon itself from your hand. You can also search for another copy of "Assault Halberd" to use later. And both are Warrior-Type monsters, so "Reinforcement of the Army" greatly increases the consistency of the Deck, especially considering that it also searches "Goblindbergh" and "Photon Thrasher". "Performages" monsters also get a lot of support. "Performage Damage Juggler" can send itself from your hand to the Graveyard to avoid taking damage once per turn. Additionally, you can banish itself from your Graveyard to add a "Performage" monster from your Deck to your hand, such as "Trick Clown" itself. But you can also choose "Performage Hat Tricker", who can Special Summon itself if there are 2 or more total monsters on either side of the field. Not only this gives you a free Summon, but it also helps with Xyz Summons with 3 Materials. Additionally, being Spellcaster-Type, the "Performage" can make use of monsters like "Nefarious Archfiend Eater of Nefariousness", "Inari Fire" and "Jigabyte", who Special Summon themselves from your hand if you control a Spellcaster-Type monster. Many other Rank 4 supporters can be used. Having both Warrior and Spellcaster-Type monsters, "Dragonox, the Empowered Warrior" and "Dragodies, the Empowered Warrior" can make great additions, while also enabling Pendulum Summons. "Summoner Monk" can instantly setup the Clownblade combo by Summoning either monster from your Deck. "Fire Hand" and "Ice Hand" serve as ways to get rid of your opponent's cards without resorting to your Extra Deck, since cards like "Flying "C"" and "Vanity's Emptiness" can shut you down. Finally, their Xyz Monsters can be divided in 3 sections: * General Rank 4 monsters, who can be changed depending on what the player expects. "Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer" can be seen quite frequently. * The Utopia engine. Its goal is to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" in order to perform an Xyz Change into "Number S39: Utopia the Lightning", who can defeat nearly any monster by battle by becoming a 5000 ATK body, while also stopping their effects. Its effect requires you to detach 2 Xyz Materials, so the player can also run "Number C39: Utopia Ray" in order to use its effect twice in a duel. * The "Ptolemaeus" engine. "Tellarknight Ptolemaeus" is a Rank 4 Monster that can be Xyz Summoned with 2 or more Xyz Materials. During either player's turn, it can detach 3 of its Xyz Materials to Rank-Up into a monster with 1 Rank higher. Also, during your End Phase, it can attach a "Stellarknight" monster from your Extra Deck to itself, giving the player the option to Summon it with 2 Materials only. This monster alone gives the Deck access to Rank 5 monsters it normally wouldn't use. "Cyber Dragon Nova" serves as Material to Xyz Summon "Cyber Dragon Infinity", who can negate the activation of your opponents cards, while also attaching their Attack Position monsters to itself. "Constellar Pleiades" can bounce your opponents cards during either player's turn. "Outer Entity Azathot" stops your opponent from activating Monster effects during the turn its Summon. And finally, "Stellarknight Constellar Diamond" has effects that work against Decks that rely on their Graveyard and on DARK monsters. Recommended cards Category:Deck Type